Session 2
Back - Next (Back to Logs) Session 2 was played on June 7, 2017. This session lasted 3 hours, 45 minutes. Synopsis The session starts with the party still in Poni's basement, but now they've just put the rod back together with a new crystal and he reveals that he is the dead gnome. He also explains that his Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter (QRST) is broken, it has destabilized the envirochronic resonance architecture, and that they will have to seek out the pieces and fix it to get back to normal. After Poni gives a quick rundown of the rules of teleportation, the party tests it out, seeking out their first component. They're taken to a path through a thick-grown forest, the trees so close together that Medium creatures can't even squeeze between them. They found tracks that, after Martyn popped in, led to a clearing where a group of bandits sat, playing with the component while a captive was bound and had a bag over their head. The group managed to kill all five bandits without taking a single point of damage themselves. Trivia * This session has the first combat of the game. * It also marks evidence of the DM's inexperience with the 5e system. Bonus actions were a bit of a mystery for a little while. In truth, Nera could have had a dagger in each hand and could have thrown one on an attack action and one on the bonus. * Nera had the first combat action of the game, firing an arrow from her shortbow at a bandit. This was also the first damage done by a player character (11 damage with a sneak attack), and the first kill (a bandit). * Ravaphine had the first spell damage of the game, firing a fire bolt for 7 damage. * Ravaphine also had the first player whiff of the game, missing the bandit with a 5 attack. * This was the 1st combat encounter * Highest attack roll: 24, Ravaphine. * Most attacks hit: 3, Nera and Urrak. * Most damage for one attack: 12, Urrak. * Most damage for one turn: 12, Urrak. * Most damage done over the session: 32, Urrak. * Most damage done by team over one round: 20+, the actual number is unknown because the DM is impatient. * Total team damage: 55 * Most damage taken: none * Total team damage taken: none * Targeted most: Urrak, 2 * Most attacks dodged: Urrak, 2 * Spells cast: 3 * Most common spell: Fire Bolt, 2x * Most spells cast: Ravaphine, 2 * Most spell damage in one attack: 7, Ravaphine, Fire Bolt * Most spell damage by one character: 9, Ravaphine * Most kills this session: 3, Urrak * Most kills all-time: Urrak, 3 * Most healing this session: none Transcript PM DM: Ok, so to do a quick recap: You were each going about your days when suddenly you were all standing in the middle of a town square with a bunch of commoners. You found a kind of scribbled map in the temple, but nobody's ever heard of any of the names on the map, and nobody's heard of the towns each of you mentioned being from either. It seems you were plucked from the reaches of the world... or beyond. You eventually caught wind of a fire, put it out, and found a body- a gnome wizard who seems to be good at making things explode... including this thing you're all looking at. You've replaced the crystal inside this rod, and before you could do anything else, you hear a loud gasp. "Who in the Nine Hells are you?" Before you can answer, Brimea and Seirixori both vanish into thin air and a dragonborn in chain mail and a half-elf playing a lute appear in the basement with you. PM fritos - Dekar: Dekar slowly lowers his hands from their previous clasped moon-prayer position and tilts his silver-scaled head to one side as he regards the room. "Curious..." he whispers with only the barest hint of an ever-present growl. PM DM: The lute player stops mid-strum and looks around the room. "What--?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak is surprised to the point of shell shock at this point, offering a meek greeting. "W...Well met. Welcome to...this basement" PM DM: The voice: "What do you mean welcome? This is MY basement, you overgrown cabbage!" PM Aimee/Nera: Nera jumps back, startled by the new appearances. "What--what happened? Where's Brimea and Sei?" She approaches Ravaphine and points at her accusingly. "What did you do?!" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine hides the rod behind her and asks "who are you and who is this?" while pointing to the body on the ground PM DM: The voice: “Why are you in my house? Dear gods, is that a body? IS THAT MY BODY? Oh nononononononono… what happened? MY QUANTUMRIFTSHIFTSLIPSTREAMTELETRANSMITTER! Wait, why can’t I— ” PM DM: "What have I done? What have you done?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "All we did was put out a very large, possi'bly magic fire! And...fiddle a bit with this rod contraption" PM DM: perception checks? PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((15)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((21)) PM Aimee/Nera: ((22)) PM fritos - Dekar: ((21)) PM DM: Ok, you all realize that the voice seems to be coming from the rod itself. PM Aimee/Nera: "Are--are you dead?" Nera waves a hand in front of the rod. "How can you see anything in there?" PM fritos - Dekar: "Oh dear..." Dekar quickly kneels before the body and gives it a look-over, sparing only a side-acknowledgment of the unusual rod and its disembodied voice. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "The damn thing's haunted too?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine hands the rod to Urrak. "what the fuck" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "A-and what makes y' think I want to hold this...this...thing" PM DM: The rod: "Do I look dea--- never mind, clearly I do. Something about the explosion must have... shifted my consciousness into the control rod." PM DM: "Hey! Gentle! That's me you're manhandling about!" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Why are we all here? What were you doing last before the fire?" PM Aimee/Nera: "I'll hold it then!" Nera says, and snatches the rod from Urrak. "Can't trust an orc with anything," she grumbles under her breath. PM DM: "Ha! Too true. I like you, halfling." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak grumbles and folds her arms PM DM: "I was so close to perfecting the Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter and now look at it. Well.. you'll just have to help me fix it, yes? I'm sure at least one of you is bright enough to follow directions, right?" PM DM: "Wait, you never answered me. Why are you in my house?" PM Aimee/Nera: Nera immediately points at Ravaphine. "She'd be the one to help you with that magic wumbo jumbo" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "An' we came here lookin' for answers. All of us were poofed here outta the blue" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I found your notes, notes about transporting to a location you never been. Where were you going?" Ravaphine asks the rod, wondering why she was speaking to an inanimate object PM DM: Dekar- you look at the body and see a gnome, his face and body evidently marred by explosion and shrapnel, but there's none to be seen in the room itself. He is dead. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "What do we have to do to go back home? We just want to go back home, but we are here" PM Aimee/Nera: "This place was on fire! We saved you technically, uhh Rod? What can we call you?" Nera holds up the rod and looks at it questioningly PM DM: "I was trying to jump through the dimensional barrier to a plane parallel to this one." PM DM: "My name is Jebeddo Filchbatter Ku Ponivindel Boddynock Oneshoe Ningel, but you can call me Poni. And, well, to get home, you'll have to help me fix my Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter." PM DM: "You say it 'poofed' you here? Ugh, couldn't have brought me competent arcanists who know the terminology, could it?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I ain't no wizard. I've better things t' do than pour over tomes all day" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "But I'm sure someone 'ere can help ye" PM Aimee/Nera: "I'm no wizard either, but we really did just appear here. I went dizzy for a spell and suddenly I was in this unfamiliar place surrounded by strangers" PM fritos - Dekar: "Well, I don't have all my materials at hand, but I suppose I can make do..." Dekar begins reciting something of a requiem for the deceased, hands clasped a few inches above the body. Lots of references to the moon lighting his path and stars pointing the way and such. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "We can fix it, but you need to tell us what caused the previous rods to blow up. And watch it, orc, or else I'll send you over to the next dimension" Ravaphine says as she pokes the Urrak in the chest with the rod PM DM: "I'm not dead, you fool. I'm right here." PM Aimee/Nera: Nera snatches the rod back from Ravaphine. "I thought you didn't want to hold it" PM DM: "Gentle! Please!" PM Aimee/Nera: "You look pretty dead to me, Poni" PM fritos - Dekar: Dekar blinks an eye open, mid-recitation. "One thing at a time, friend. Allow me to guide your earthly body on its journey elsewhere." PM DM: "The old problems were fixed. I won't know what caused this one until we put it back togeth-- do you feel that? That kind of fuzzy feeling? Like skin crawling or nausea? Well... if I still had skin or a stomach." PM DM: "Oh no... no no no... The explosion… it destabilized the envirochronic resonance architecture. We’ll have to fix the Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter so we can stabilize the area again. Otherwise, who knows what will happen!” PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "An' how do we set upon doing that, ya phantom?" PM DM: "First we have to find the components. Oy, lift me up a bit, will you?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Afraid that's as tall as she gets" PM Aimee/Nera: Nera holds the rod over her head (a whole four feet in the air) with a frown. "What are the components?" PM DM: "Did you all clean up in here? Where are the pieces?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "We've only touched the platform 'ere, and a few books" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Poni, is your teletransmitter able to accommodate the mass of multiple people" PM Aimee/Nera: "We did also put out the fire. So we technically cleaned up a little" PM DM: "It should be able to, yes. Ugh. This is terrible. The pieces must have gone through the Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter. We’ll have to go get them.” PM DM: "You'll all have to help me. I don't exactly have hands anymore." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Sounds like a hell of a scavenger hunt..." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Can y' tell where they are?" PM DM: A couple lights on the rod seem to flash a bit. "Oh! Well... that's convenient. Now that I am the rod, I can understand it better. Yes, I can find them... or at least come close. And I can just direct the Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter where I want it to go without worrying about... hmmm... ok, let's try this. When you want to use the Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter, you push the button." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Well, Half-pint? I say give it a go." PM DM: "WAIT! Not yet, you impatient cabbage. There’s rules." PM Aimee/Nera: "This is why I took the rod from the orc" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "A'course, it's never easy...well what kind rules might there be?" PM DM: "Anyone who wants to be teleported has to be connected to me through touch. Touch each other. Don’t touch me. Your hands are filthy. That goes both ways. You push the button to come back here and someone’s not touching? They’ll be trapped there. Well… until they pop back home. I wonder if that works. Hmm. Would they pop home or here? Would they pop at all? Anyone want to try an experiment? You might be trapped forever, but knowledge is its own reward! Right! Anyway, hold on to one another and push the button and I’ll take you to where the component is. We find it, pop back here, put the Quantum Riftshift Slipstream Teletransmitter back together and…. Well, I’ll figure it out from there. All understood? Nod your heads if you understand. I can explain it to you, but I can’t understand it for you.” PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak nods and crouches to put a hand on Nera's head PM fritos - Dekar: Dekar stands, brushing nonexistent dust from his chain mail, and gives a firm nod. "I don't know what all this is but, knowledge is its own reward..." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: she mumbles to herself " 'S like an apple..." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "so small..." PM Aimee/Nera: "Gerroff!" Nera grumbles. "Not my head you..." she curses under her breath PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "and you are sure this....teleporting will not combine our body particles and we will stay separated during transport?" Ravaphine asks before reaching out towards the group with hesitation(edited) PM DM: The man with the lute looks around and says, "This looks like the beginning to an interesting story. Think I'll tag along too." He puts his hand on the dragonborn's shoulder. PM Aimee/Nera: "Is everybody ready?" Nera asks. PM DM: "Should be fine. Let's try this out. Ready when you are! Push the button, then put me through the archway." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye! Lets!" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Oh sweet mama moonbow, here we go" Ravaphine crouches and puts her hands on Nera's shoulder PM fritos - Dekar: Dekar grasps the half-orc's shoulder in his dragon-y hand, mindful of his claws. PM Aimee/Nera: "Oh gods, please let me not die," Nera mutters. She flips open the protective cover, closes her eyes, and pushes the button. Baby's First Teleport PM DM: When you push the button, the space above the base fizzles to life. There's a sort of wild energy around the edges, but it is roughly the shape of the archway seared into the wall behind it. Through the portal, you can see a forest. PM DM: "Now you should be able to just send me through and the rest of you will follow. But make sure you hold onto me!" PM Aimee/Nera: Nera holds onto the rod for dear life, gripping with both hands PM DM: "You don't need to hold so tight. Just stick out your hand and put me through the portal." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Take my hand, Nera. Everyone, take each other's hand...or dragon claw and make sure to not let go as you're walking through the portal" PM Aimee/Nera: "Okay, okay! Yeesh, I've never intentionally traveled dimensions before, don't blame me for being nervous." She takes a deep breath and sticks her hand through the portal PM DM: Once Poni passes through the plane of the portal, your surroundings instantly change from Poni’s basement workshop to a forested area. You’re standing on an overgrown path that must have been a road at some point. There’s forest to both sides of the path and the road curves so you can’t see more than a hundred feet in either direction. Perception checks, please. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak grips the dragonborn's clawed hand and follows PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ...((1)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((12)) PM Aimee/Nera: ((18)) PM DM: ((map check, does everyone see the forested path, but nothing else?)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((i see blackness)) PM Aimee/Nera: ((it's all dark)) PM fritos - Dekar: ((8)) PM fritos - Dekar: ((yea just dark)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((ah there it is)) PM DM: ((better? sorry, didn't realize it would reset everything)) PM fritos - Dekar: ((yoop got it now)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((there it is)) PM DM: ((ok! continuing on)) PM DM: “Alright now. Look for the component. It’s shiny. Shouldn’t be too hard to spot in all this green, even for you.” PM DM: Investigation checks for anyone searching. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((9)) PM fritos - Dekar: ((21)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((18)) PM Aimee/Nera: ((9)) PM DM: You don't see anything that resembles technology or shiny metal. PM fritos - Dekar: Dekar's keen eyes spot something, and he kneels to graze a claw over the forest path. "Someone's been here...a lot of them, recently..."(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Can ye tell what?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Or...whom?" PM DM: Survival checks for anyone who wants to try to track/determine it. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: On her knees and looking between the bushes, Ravaphine notices soft soil "there's a path, down here. footprints" PM fritos - Dekar: ((11)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((15)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((4)) PM Aimee/Nera: Nera stays back, keeping the rod safe PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "from the looks a these, seems like a big group of folks come through, had a scuffle, and ran off" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "No more'n 7 men I reckon, tho probably less. Hard to tell with them all jumbled like this." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "They went south" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "What say ye? Seems t' me we should follow" PM fritos - Dekar: Dekar glances around, then nods. "No better option than to pursue them, it seems..." PM Aimee/Nera: Nera sighs and grumbles "Fine, I guess we have no other choice." PM Aimee/Nera: ((14)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Maybe they saw the pieces laying about" PM DM: So you're headed south? Go ahead and arrange your tokens in a marching order. PM Aimee/Nera: ((I'm assuming south on the map is down?)) PM DM: Yes. You can fit two across, three would be tight. PM DM: Hold for tech. lol PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((we all ded)) PM fritos - Dekar: ((hold for dragons)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((well that's just tough cuz i ain't no gd necromancer)) PM DM: Continuing! You're getting ready to march south when suddenly an elf pops into view next to Nera. PM Aimee/Nera: "Who the fuck" PM fritos - Dekar: Dekar taps a claw against his chin-scales. "Poni wasn't kidding about the popping in and out..." PM DM: The half-elf: "Does this happen often?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Too often, friend" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Might we ask your name, stranger?" PM DM: Half-elf: "Me? Beiro... or that one? I don't know that one." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "S'pose both a you..." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Too many elves t'keep track of..." Urrak mumbles to herself PM DM: "And you? You look the heroic sort. Think you might be the star of the song I'll write. What's the name, beautiful?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Urrak. Of the D'Akshi stronghold" PM DM: He nods. "Urrak. I can rhyme with that. And the rest of you?" PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "My name be my own business till i'm certain of yours." Martyn says. PM Aimee/Nera: "Nera. And this rod i'm holding is Poni" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Ravaphine...we're all trying to get to the bottom of this" PM fritos - Dekar: Dekar gives as much of a bow as he can when armored. "I am Dekar, faithful of Selune." PM DM: "Ravaphine? That might be harder. We'll work on it though." He starts mumbling some lyrics under his breath about footprints and half-orc trackers. PM DM: Poni: "CAN WE GET ON WITH IT?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Well at least now we've some entertainment on this wild goose chase..." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Come, the tracks continue south"(edited) PM DM: Ok! You all head south? PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((ya!)) PM DM: Perception checks, please! PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((yes)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((5)) PM fritos - Dekar: ((18)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((17)) PM Aimee/Nera: ((24)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((TOtal or pass?)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((6)) PM DM: ((just click the button and it will do the math for you)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((it's a d20 button)) PM DM: ((to the left of 'perception)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((16)) PM Aimee/Nera: "Whoa hold up everyone," Nera says and stops in her tracks PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "What d'you see, Ner?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "This was a bad idea" PM fritos - Dekar: Dekar stops and squints slightly. "Smoke." PM Aimee/Nera: "Yep" PM DM: There's a bit of smoke rising over the trees in the direction of the road's curve. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "No water buckets this time" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Don't stand s'close and it won't be an issue" Urrak chuckles PM Aimee/Nera: "Do you think it's a fire or that the group we're tracking made camp somewhere?" PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "Smoke's too thin to be a bonfire. perhaps a camp." Martyn says PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Only one way t'find out" PM Aimee/Nera: ((Can I use my stealth to check it out?)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "or a distress signal" PM DM: You can! PM Aimee/Nera: "I'll go see what's going on." PM Aimee/Nera: ((24)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Godspeed, small fry" PM Aimee/Nera: "Thanks, big fry" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "lay low...well I guess you already are" PM DM: Nera practically melts into the shadows at the edge of the clearing and moves forward. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak laughs, despite herself. "One brave critter, that one" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I hope she's okay" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye, she'll be fine. Y'don't survive with a mouth like hers without bein' strong and quick" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "In the meantime, we wait. But somethin' tells me not to let our guards down" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak pulls her greatsword from it's sheath and readies it PM DM: A bird takes flight from the bushes near you. PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "Does that something warrant a search of the immediate area? Or do we just act like stupid ground animals and eagerly drop our paws into the trap." Martyn asks. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak turns to the bushes, both hands gripping her sword tightly PM fritos - Dekar: Dekar quietly watches the bird while pulling his shield, adorned with the symbol of Selune, from his back. PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: martyn draws his short-bow and knocks an arrow. PM Aimee/Nera: "Ok guys I'm back" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Nine hells! Y'scared us" PM Aimee/Nera: "Good" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "What's the word?" PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "Speak for yourself, i was bored."(edited) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Enough of this, what did you see, Nera?" PM Aimee/Nera: "So there's a camp over there. About five guys around a fire, and another person who looked more like a prisoner. Bag over their head, shackled, the whole enchilada. Wait, do they have enchiladas on this plane?" PM Aimee/Nera: "ANYWAY, it looked like they might have the component we're looking for. Couldn't quite figure out what it was." PM DM: You may or may not know what enchiladas are. I'll leave that up to you. lol PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Well alright then. No more standin' around." PM Aimee/Nera: "WAIT" PM Aimee/Nera: "I also spotted a bear trap guarding their camp, so we have to be careful about how we approach this!" PM fritos - Dekar: "A prisoner? Well, we must help them by any means." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Can y'use yer little hands to disarm it?" PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "It'd be a shame if you lot were unprepared for traps." Martyn says, and shrugs the bow to his back. "Too bad no one else thought to bring tools to disarm such devices." PM Aimee/Nera: "I don't know how to disarm bear traps! I know how to avoid them." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Well I agree with the Dragonborn, ain't no man should be another's prisoner." PM DM: ((So you're aware, thieves tools won't disarm a bear trap. just triggering it. Which will make noise. But you can try to step over it.)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((i was not aware and in fact was going to try and be clever with it)) PM Aimee/Nera: "I think we should try to ambush them. They don't know we're here, so we can take them by surprise." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Now there's a plan I can get behind!" PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "Nera, what of their numbers? How were they armed? Were they alert or at ease at the end of the day?" PM fritos - Dekar: Dekar looks a little forlorn. "I wouldn't be much use in stealthy maneuvers, I'm afraid. Not the...most nimble of foot." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "You said that there were five men? There are five us, but one of us has to secure the component and the prisoner" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "You n' me dragonborn, we can go in and distract 'em, and then the others can come in all stealthy-like" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "and the other elf, but he's no help" PM Aimee/Nera: "They were all armoured, in leather," Nera mutters. She closes her eyes, trying to visualize the campsite. "I think there were some crossbows and scimitars, but I don't remember how many or who had them." PM DM: Beiro: "Five? There's six of us, dear lady." PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "I strive never to agree with an orc on any level, but she's dangerously close to talking sense." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "We can make as much noise as need be, and the rest of ye can disarm 'em"(edited) PM Aimee/Nera: ((NOT WHEN WE'RE ABOUT TO FIGHT)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "Urrak, do you think you could step lightly enough to come at them from the south? we'll push in from the north and hit them when they're not looking." PM DM: Perception checks? PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Anythin's worth tryin'" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((7)) PM Aimee/Nera: ((21)) PM fritos - Dekar: poof goes Dekar into thin air suddenly! PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((10)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((17)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ah well...I suppose I can make enough noise for the two of us." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine stumbles back a bit "I've seen many types of magic but this is one kind I will never be used to" Bandit fight PM DM: Beiro: "Well that will make things harder. No worries! I'll give us a little diddy to help us along." He sings "Urrak, the giant Urrak, with a strong back... she'll make your neck crack..." He's not very good... but Urrak has inspiration. You can add a d6 to any one d20 roll in the next 10 minutes. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak moves to begin her assault from the south "Let's get that component!" PM DM: Oh! The perception checks! PM Aimee/Nera: "Aye," Nera nods, ready to sneak up on the enemy PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "Right then," Martyn again draws his bow. PM DM: Everyone but Urrak notices that the trees here are oddly close together. You don't think you'll be able to squeeze through them except for Nera. She might be able to. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((like around the encampment?)) PM DM: They are practically a wall made of living trees. PM DM: The whole forest, except the path and the clearing. PM Aimee/Nera: "Okay, so I'll sneak up from behind, Urrak can distract from the front (but don't engage), and we'll both attack, and everyone can join in." PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((is that sorcery?)) PM Aimee/Nera: Nera draws her rapier PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((am I still able to enter the camp?)) PM DM: You can enter from the path Nera found, but you'll have to avoid the trap. PM Aimee/Nera: "Just step over the bear trap and distract them until I have a chance to attack" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye, let's do this" PM DM: Nera, stealth check. PM DM: Urrak are you going to try to sneak or just run up to the clearing? PM DM: And the rest of you will have to go to the path as well, are you trying to be quiet? PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((well there's a trap, so I'll have to avoid that somehow, unless I can acrobatics over it))(edited) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((I'm trying to be quiet)) PM Aimee/Nera: ((15)) PM DM: You can see the trap, now that you know where to look. It's right in the small path on the way into the clearing. You will need to roll an acrobatics or athletics check to avoid it. PM DM: Nera, because they're invested in their revelry, you are unnoticed at the north end of the camp. ((Can you and Urrak see the clearing?)) PM Aimee/Nera: ((Yes I can)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((yeah, I'm gonna acrobatics the trap)) PM DM: ((well, you should all see at least part of the clearing now))(edited) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((is there some way to roll and change the numbers of the results? or the results always static)) PM DM: ((and from here out, you'll have control of your tokens. your speed determines how many squares you can travel. most of you have a speed of 30' which is 6 squares.)) PM DM: Let's start by rolling initiative then we'll do the surprise round. PM Aimee/Nera: ((mine is 25 how many is that?)) PM DM: ((each square is 5')) PM DM: Yeah, we're going to roll initiative first just so it's out of the way. It's on the front page of your sheets. PM Aimee/Nera: ((20)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((6)) PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((7)) PM Aimee/Nera: ((follow up question: can I throw two daggers at once?))(edited) PM DM: One attack per person unless you have a bonus attack as a class ability. PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((17)) PM DM: Ok! Surprise round first! Nera gets first turn. PM DM: Your daggers have an effective range of 20', so you may want to move further first before throwing. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((19 for acrobatics)) PM DM: Once we roll initiative, we go in turns as I call you to keep the battles a little less chaotic. PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((okay)) PM DM: You get 3 actions in a turn: A Move action, which you can move up to your speed, an Attack, and a Bonus Action if you have one. PM DM: Yes. PM DM: It'll be Nera then Urrak, then we'll start with initiative order. PM DM: Since you're stealthed, you get advantage on your attack roll and can use your sneak attack ability. PM DM: It'll do everything PM DM: Oh wait PM DM: Ok, now you have your ranged sneak attack options on your weapons sheet too. You do have a bow or daggers to use. PM Aimee/Nera: ((what's the range on shortbow?)) PM DM: Plenty. Bows can fire much further than daggers can be thrown. PM Aimee/Nera: Nera steps into the clearing a bit, still hidden behind the tent, and grabs an arrow from her quiver. She nocks it on her shortbow, aims at the closest man, and fires PM DM: So you have advantage, and you get to take the highest roll between the two, and the damage is listed there. It's green because at least one of your damage dice rolled its maximum. PM Aimee/Nera: ((14 attack, 11 damage))(edited) PM DM: So you can just say ((14 attack, 11 damage)). That way we don't have to wait. I'll tell you if it hits or not.(edited) PM DM: Nera's arrow streaks out from behind the tent and straight into the back of the man's neck. He slumps over, instantly killed by the severing of his spine. PM DM: Urrak! PM DM: Acrobatics or Athletics to clear the trap. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak runs full force at the trap and leaps over it (i have advantage on this right?) PM DM: Not this time. Roll a DEX save. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((14 on the dex)) PM DM: Urrak trips, but manages to avoid triggering the trap by hopping. You can move only half distance. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((can I intimidate them with a yell or something?)) PM DM: Well, you can always yell. That's a free action. What are you trying to do with it? PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((make them run off or drop their weapons)) PM DM: You can try it! PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((so intimidation roll?)) PM DM: Yep. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak roars at the top of her lungs at the men, sword drawn(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((19)) PM DM: Ok! They can't take any actions until their turn, so now we start at the top of initiative order. Back to Nera. PM Aimee/Nera: ((do I still have stealth/sneak attack or nah?))(edited) PM DM: No. Next level you get the ability to hide as a bonus action, but at this level, you don't. PM DM: So you can Move and Hide or Move and Attack PM Aimee/Nera: ((Can I just stay where I am and attack?)) PM DM: Yes. PM DM: If you hide, you get advantage and sneak attack on your next attack. PM DM: If you attack, you get neither. PM Aimee/Nera: Nera retreats back into the trees to hide PM DM: stealth check? PM Aimee/Nera: ((12)) PM DM: Ok! Everyone's so focused on the massive half-orc that nobody sees you duck back into the shadows. PM Aimee/Nera: Nera breathes a silent sigh of relief PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((:muscle: )) PM DM: The humans go next. They look at the orc and at their dead friend and one of them looks like he might run, but he'd have to run PAST the orc, so he doesn't. He runs behind the boxes to the east and fires his crossbow at Urrak. ((15 attack. What's your AC?)) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((15 is my AC))(edited) PM DM: Ok, so the bolt flies right past your ear whizz but misses. PM DM: The one closest to you tries to back away, but falls prone and tries to scoot away. PM DM: The last two stand and draw their scimitars. PM DM: Ravaphine! PM DM: Acrobatics or Athletics to get past the trap if you want to. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine readies herself to jump over the bear trap PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((10)) PM DM: You make it! PM DM: Go ahead and move up to your full speed, and you can take your action and/or bonus action. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: She then casts a fire bolt to the closest man PM DM: The one to the north of you or the one that's prone? PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((prone)) PM DM: Ok, go ahead and roll the attack by clicking the "cast spell" button PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: (24 vs ac, 7 damage) PM DM: That hits! A streak of fire shoots out from your fingertips and hits him square in the chest! PM DM: Do you have a bonus action? PM DM: I don't think you do, but you might surprise me. lol PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((no bonus)) PM DM: @Jonathan- Martyn Hornback ! PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: ((can i hit the standing men from behind the bear trap? or do i gotta run for it)) PM DM: You can see them, you can hit them with a bow or one of your spells.(edited) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: Martyn sets off the bear trap with an arrow, and rushes past into the clearing, PM DM: Ok, I'll let you do the trap as a bonus PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: He takes aim at one of the standing men and shoots at him with an arrow PM DM: Ok! Which one? Closer to you or further? ((Also if you long-click, it will let you point at the map so everyone can see it.)) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: The closest one PM DM: Ok! Your arrow thunks into a spot on his shoulder that wasn't covered by the leather armor and he staggers a bit from the force. PM DM: @Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi ! PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak runs at the man that was just arrow'd and swings her greatsword at him PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((22, 9 damage)) PM DM: Urrak's sword comes down on that shoulder and cleaves straight through, causing the man to buckle to the ground like a bleeding sack of potatoes. PM DM: Do you have a bonus action? PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((can i throw a dagger?)) PM DM: Nope, that's an attack. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: ((then i don't think so)) PM DM: Beiro's turn! He enters the clearing and you hear him just ripping off insults. "You coward! Your mother would be ashamed of you sitting back there hiding behind those boxes! You lily-livered asshole. You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with that thing!" PM DM: The man behind the boxes grabs his head in pain as if the insults are actually hurting him. PM DM: @Aimee/Nera ! You get advantage and sneak attack. PM Aimee/Nera: Nera creeps out of the shadows again and flings an arrow at the man standing next to her first kill PM Aimee/Nera: ((22 attack, 7 damage)) PM DM: The arrow flies out of the shadows and plunks right into his back. He yells in pain, but is still standing. PM DM: No bonus actions, right? PM Aimee/Nera: ((nope)) PM DM: You can also say 'end turn' to signal that you are done. PM DM: ok! Humans turns! PM DM: The one with an arrow in his back is pissed. He turns towards Nera and tries to hit her with his scimitar. PM DM: Lucky for her, he can't quite get there. PM DM: The one that's prone uses his action to stand up and moves away. PM DM: And the one behind the boxes fires another bolt at Urrak and misses again. PM DM: @Jaymes - Ravaphine ! PM DM: You have one close to you wounded who appears to be trying to escape, one hiding behind boxes in front of you attacking Urrak, and one chasing Nera into the tent area. PM DM: All three are hurting. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine approaches the man with an arrow in his back, and casts another fire bolt to his back PM DM: Ouch! PM DM: Cast it! PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((19ac, 2 damage)) PM DM: That hits! You just barely miss the protruding arrow, though, but it would've been awesome if it had lit up too. PM DM: He's still standing. PM DM: @Jonathan- Martyn Hornback ! PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: Martyn starts across the clearing, knocks another arrow, and fires at the man rushing towards Nera PM DM: Nice! Your arrow streaks past Ravaphine and catches the man right between two of his ribs. He falls to his face, dead. PM DM: @Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi ! PM DM: The one behind the boxes is just outside your reach. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak runs towards the man farthest to the right, the one who was prone, and slashes at him with her greatsword PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: (13 ac, 11 damage)) PM DM: You run the kid through, pinning his body to the ground with your sword. PM DM: Beiro's turn, he's going to enter the clearing and play a tune Ravaphine to give her inspiration (and don't forget you still have yours Urrak!) a d6 to add to any d20 roll in the next 10 minutes. PM DM: @Aimee/Nera ! PM DM: He'll have half cover from the boxes there, so he'll get a slight bonus to his AC, but it's not high. PM Aimee/Nera: Nera runs past the body, grabs the arrow she stuck in his back, and shoots it at the man cowering behind the boxes PM Aimee/Nera: ((15 attack, 4 damage)) PM DM: Ok! Your arrow hits him in the shoulder! PM DM: His turn, so he's going to turn towards you and try to get you back since Urrak's a terrible target. PM DM: And he's going to miss. That shoulder pain. PM DM: @Jaymes - Ravaphine ! PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: Ravaphine sprints towards and jumps on the crates to the last man, and bludgeons him with her quarterstaff PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: ((5 attack, 7 damage)) PM DM: Ravaphine swings and misses, her staff thumping off the barrel next to him. PM DM: @Jonathan- Martyn Hornback !(edited) PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: Martyn crosses the clearing behind Ravaphine, and when the swing misses, he fires an arrow into the last man PM DM: Roll it! PM DM: Unfortunately, your arrow just misses him. PM DM: @Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi ! You can reach him from where you are. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak sprints towards the man and slashes at him with her greatsword PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: (14 ac, 12 damage) PM DM: And he splatters across the barrels and Ravaphine's boots. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak raises her sword above her head and lets out a loud victorious roar PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "These were my only pair of shoes..." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak smacks Ravaphine on the back lightly "They're true warrior's boots now!" AM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Unbeknownst to Ravaphine she leaves a slight bloody hand print on the back of her. PM DM: And here's where we'll stop for the night. Back - Next (Back to Logs)